Capacitors are used in integrated circuit designs to achieve different functions such as dynamic random access memory, bypassing, filtering, and etc. Metal finger capacitors (MFCAP) are an example of capacitor devices used in logic and analog semiconductor technologies. As technology scaling continues, achieving a higher quality factor Q in MFCAPs while maintaining the MFCAP's capacitance density and total capacitance remains a challenge.